warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Lichtvoets fanfiction:Familiehart - Hoofdstuk 1
‘ Maham! Kom op! Waarom mag ik niet naar buiten?! ‘ Chico trekt wat aan de staart van zijn moeder. Het hol word veel te benauwd voor hem. Zijn broertje en zusjes lagen nog te slapen. ‘ Nog niet liefje, even wachten. Je bent nog te klein om zo vaak naar buiten te kunnen.’ Chico is verbijsterd. ‘ Maar.. maar ik ben al 2 manen! ‘ Uit de hoek van de grot komt een zacht, laag gelach. Een grote bruine, cyperse kater komt uit de duisternis, en pakt de kitten bij zijn nekvel. ‘ Papa! Neehee! ‘ Chico spartelt wild tegen, maar zijn vader is veel te sterk voor hem. Na een paar stappen word Chico op zijn mosbed gedropt. Chagrijnig begint hij zijn kleine bruine staart weer in model te likken. ‘ Probeer nog wat te slapen en laat je moeder met rust. ‘ Bromt zijn vader terwijl hij weer naar zijn bed sjokt. Chico besluit dat hij gaat doen alsof hij slaapt. Hij gaapt, en rolt zich op. Na een tijdje doet hij een oog weer open. Zijn ouders slapen weer. ‘ He, pssst! Lola! ‘ Fluistert hij naar zijn zus. Het kleine witte poesje beweegt niet. Hij verandert van koers. Fleur misschien? ‘ Fleur! Fleur! ‘ Er komt beweging in het kleine rode hoopje vacht. Er word een slaperige kittenkop naar Chico gedraaid. ‘ Ja? ‘ Fluistert Fleur terug. ‘ Zullen we het hol uit gaan? Dan.. ‘ Chico verstijft. Zijn moeder beweegt. Een paar seconden blijft hij ademloos kijken naar de bewegende, gevlekte vacht. Maar opeens kinkt er een zucht en blijft alles weer stil liggen. Phoe.. Hij draait zich weer naar Fleur. ‘ Dan kunnen we zien misschien iets kunnen vangen! ‘ Fleur kijk hem verbaasd aan. ‘ Wat? Prooi? ‘ ‘ Ja! Word wakker haarbal! ‘ Zachtjes geeft hij een tik op het hoofd van zijn zus. ‘ Ja.. eh.. ja oké, goed. ‘ Zo stil mogelijk staan de twee kleine katten op, rekken zich uit, en verlaten hun warme bed. Zachtjes trippelen ze langs hun moeder die voor de ingang ligt. Ze lopen door het gordijn van hangende varens, en dan staan ze buiten. De familie van Chico zijn een soort van zwerfkatten. Ze hebben zich gevestigd in een bos, en hebben hun eigen kleine territorium. Ze vangen hun eigen prooi, en hebben 4 kits. Lola, een wit poesje, Barry, een zwart katertje, Chico, een bruin cypers katertje, en Fleur, een oranjerood poesje. Chico kijkt naar de hoge bomen, en het gras. Hij staart naar het kleine meertje naast hun hol. Dan kijkt hij in de verte. Hij ziet een zwarte, golvende streep aan de horizon. ''De bergen. Daar begint het territorium van de Clankatten. De kits van de familie dromen al hun hele leven van de Clankatten. Hun vader hun veel erover vertelt. Dat ze verschillende namen in hun leven krijgen, dat ze leren vechten, en jagen. Hij heeft hun vertelt over de heilige NachtClan die bestaat uit de gestorven katten van de Clans. En dat de leider van de Clan negen levens heeft. Ze vonden de Clankatten allemaal geweldig. ‘ He, kom je nou? Jij wilde toch gaan jagen? ‘ Klinkt de stem van Fleur. ‘ Ja.. ja. ‘ De twee trippelen rustig door het bos. Ineens verstijft Fleur. ‘ Wat? ‘ Mauwt Chico. ‘ Ssssssst! ‘ Spint Fleur. Pijnlijk langzaam zegt ze: ‘ Daar…-zit…-een…-mus…. ‘ Chico volgt haar blik en ziet inderdaad een mus een paar vossenlengtes van hun vandaan de grond afspeuren naar wormen. Geconcentreerd sluipt Fleur naar de mus toe. Hij wil het niet zeggen, maar Chico voelt de grond trillen van haar pootstappen. En zoals hij al had voorspelt, vluchtte de mus voordat Fleur drie staartlengtes van hem verwijderd was. ‘ Vossenstront! ‘ Riep Fleur uit. ‘ Ik snap niet wat ik fout doe! ‘ Ineens klinkt er geritsel in de struiken met daarop een zware, bekende stem die zegt: ‘ Je maakt te veel herrie op de grond, je moet doet alsof ze zweeft. ‘ Het klonk aardig, maar het gezicht van hun vader was duidelijk wat minder. Chico slikt, en zwaaide een paar keer met zijn staartje. ‘ Hoi… ‘ Zegt hij verlegen. ‘ Het was zijn idee! ‘ Mompelde Fleur terwijl ze uit de bek van hun vader bungelde. Chico’ s mond vertrekt in een grauw. Langzaam komt de grot weer tevoorschijn totdat Fleur samen met Chico op de grond word gezet. Lola en hun moeder zaten al buiten en moeders komt op Fleur af. ‘ Ben je oké? ‘ Vraagt ze met een vleugje bezorgdheid. ‘ Jaha, mam! ‘ Barry komt de grot uitgelopen. ‘ Muizenbreinen.. ‘ Siste hij grijzend. Iedereen pakt wat prooi van de schrale hoop. Fleur snauwt een opmerking naar hem en pakt dan een muis. Ze sleept de muis aan zijn staart mee. Barry blijft haar nog steeds aankijken. Alsof deze muis haar eerste vangst is, zo trots, neemt ze een hap. Haar gezicht vertrekt. ‘ Pfffrrt.. Kraaien.. fffrrr.. voer! ‘ Kokhalzend spuugt ze een mond voor maden en verrot vlees uit. Barry ligt dubbel van het lachen. ‘ Hahahaha! Ik zei het toch! Muizenbrein! Wahahahah! ‘ ‘ Ik zou jouw wel eens willen zien na een lekker hapje kraaienvoer! ‘ Verdedigt Lola haar zus. ‘ Drink wat water, ‘ Zegt haar moeder. Fleur galoppeert naar het meertje en spoelt haar mondje met water. Stom, stom stom kraaienvoer! ''Tijdens het drinken hoort ze haar vader en moeder met elkaar praten. Haar vader: ‘ Ik ga wat jagen Luna. ‘ ‘ Dat is goed Angelo, da’s wel nodig. ‘ ''Luna en Angelo, wat een mooie namen hebben mijn ouders toch.. ''Nu hoort ze gezucht. Ze spitst haar oren. ‘ Ik kan er ook niets aan doen dat er steeds minder prooi komt.. ‘ Zegt haar vader. ‘ Nee. ‘ Zegt haar moeder. Nog een zucht. ‘ Ik maak me zorgen Luna. Ik maak me echt zorgen. De prooi word minder en het is pas net groenblad! ‘ Fleur doet alsof ze drinkt; haar snuit hangt net boven het wateroppervlak. Ze spitst haar oren nog meer. ''Wat? Niet genoeg prooi? ''Het blijft even stil. ‘ En dan die zwerfkatten die rond ons territorium heen hangen.. Ik weet zeker dat ze op ons azen. ‘ ''Wat is dit allemaal? Niet genoeg prooi, zwerfkatten die op ons territorium azen? ''Haar moeder weer: ‘ Misschien moeten we dan toch die reis gaan maken.. ‘ Haar vader onderbreekt haar: ‘ Luna, dat is echt plan z oké? Dat doen we als het echt niet anders kan! ‘ ''Wat voor reis? ''‘ Maar Angelo.. denk niet alleen aan onze toekomst.. denk ook aan de toekomst van de kinderen. Denk je niet dat ze gelukkiger zouden zijn bij de Clankatten? ‘ ''DE CLANKATTEN??! ''‘ Hé! Zit jij niet wat lang te drinken? ‘ De oranjerode kitten springt van schrik een staartlengte in de lucht. Haar staart is dik. Ze draait zich met een ruk om. ‘ Chico! Je laat me schrikken! ‘ Sist ze. ‘ O, sorry. ‘ Mauwt de kleine cyperse kater. ‘ Maar voor mijn gevoel zat je een beetje lang te drinken.. wat was je aan het doen? ‘ ''Eh.. ''‘ Ik.. ik zag een visje. ‘ Chico zwaait geamuseerd met zijn staart. ‘ Kijk je zo lang naar een visje? ‘ ‘ Hij was net buiten bereik en ik wachtte tot ik hem kon vangen. ‘ ‘ Maar dat is dus niet gelukt? ‘ ‘ Nee muizenbrein! Jij hebt hem weggejaagd met je schrikacties! ‘ Met haar staart rechtop loopt ze weg. Ze is blij dat liegen een van haar sterke kanten is. ''Ik denk dat ik deze informatie maar beter even geheim kan houden.. Barry smult van een stuk verse eekhoorn. Deze is WEL vers! Hahaha! ''Als de laatste botjes afgeknabbeld sjokt hij weer naar het hol. Hij begint met het likken van zijn kleine, zwarte lijfje. Dan rolt hij zich op en staart naar het duistere hoekje van de grot waar zijn moeder een paar kruiden heeft liggen voor wondjes en teken. Barry had een keer een teek. ''Dan moet je dat smerige stinkende spul in je vacht lopen smeren, ja dag! ''Hij rilt als hij terugdenkt aan dat moment. Lola komt de grot ingetrippelt. ‘ Barry! Kom je mee spelen? ‘ ‘ Neh. ‘ ‘ Waarom niet? ‘ ‘ Gewoon niet. ‘ ‘ Wil je echt niet meedoen? Asjeblieft..? ‘ ‘ Neh. ‘ ‘ Oké dan niet. ‘ Mauwt ze beledigt. En ze stapt de grot weer uit. Na een tijdje gelegen te hebben loopt hij toch weer naar buiten. Zijn broertje en zusjes springen lachend om elkaar heen. In tegenstelling tot zijn familie, is Barry een rustige, luie kater die niet al te veel moeite doet. Hij rekt zijn kleine, tengere lichaampje uit. Zijn moeder zit het spelen te aanschouwen. Hij loopt naar haar toe en strijkt langs haar heen. ‘ Hai mam. ‘ Zegt hij slijmerig. ‘ He, schatje. Wat heb je daar in je vacht? ‘ Barry kijkt zijn moeder verbaasd aan en volgt haar blik naar zijn eigen vacht. Een golf van frustratie gaat door hem heen. Chico is erbij komen staan en heeft het ook gezien. ‘ Barry, wat zie ik nou? Heb je een teek? ‘ Grijnst Chico pijnlijk langzaam. De golf van frustratie verandert in een golf van woede. Boos stapt Barry op zijn broer af. Maar voordat hij Chico een klap kan geven trekt zijn moeder hem aan zijn nekvel terug. ‘ Hohoho, zullen we het een beetje gezellig houden Barry? En Chico, niet je broertje pesten! ‘ Zijn moeder duwt Barry in de richting van het hol. ''MUIZENGAL!!! ''‘ Nee! Nee mama asjeblieft! ‘ Sputtert hij tegen als zijn moeder voorover buigt om de smerige gal tegen het opgezwollen beestje in zijn vacht te drukken. Hij doet zijn best om niet te kokhalzen. Ineens voelt hij de greep van zijn moeder verslappen, en hij zit dat ze een beetje aan het klooien is met de muizengal. ''Mijn kans! ''Zo snel als hij kan glipt hij tussen de poten van zijn moeder uit en racete hij naar buiten. Barry rent langs zijn verbaasd kijkende broertje en zusjes en verdwijnt dan in de struiken. Hij voelt de muizengal van zijn vacht druipen door de snelheid, en de smerige geur verdwijnt even snel. Omdat hij zo klein is struikelt hij over zijn eigen pootjes, maar dat maakt hem niets uit. Een paar keer kijkt hij achterom om te kijken of zijn moeder hem achtervolgt, maar hij ziet niemand. Naarmate hij verder en verder komt word en landschap minder begroeit, en meer vlak. Hij mindert vaart als er vreemde geuren zijn neus binnendringen. Hij ruikt… ''Katten! ''Hij duikt in elkaar, met zijn oren plat van angst. De geur komt dichterbij! Snel kijkt hij om zich heen. Hij ziet een hol in de grond. Hij vliegt erop af en wurmt zijn kleine, zwarte lijfje in het kleine holletje. Het hol ruikt naar aarde, dus het zal tot zijn opluchting niet van een dier zijn. Hij gaat helemaal in het hoekje zitten en kijkt bang naar het gat. Zijn hart klopt bijna uit zijn lichaam als hij zware pootstappen hoort die steeds dichterbij komen. Hij ruikt de katten nu zo sterk dat hij bijna niets anders meer ruikt. Hij is nog nooit zo bang geweest. Plotseling ziet hij vanuit het gat de poten van een flinke groep katten voorbij lopen. Hij ruikt afval, en kraaienvoer. De vacht op hun poten ziet er onverzorgd en vies uit. Het zijn heel veel verschillende katten ziet hij, maar allemaal zien ze er vies uit, en ruiken smerig. Hij hoort zwaar gehijg. Hij dacht dat de voorbijlopende poten nooit zouden stoppen. Hij hoort soms wat gemurmel. Hij hoopt met heel zijn hart dat deze katten hem niet zouden ruiken. Zijn poten voelen gebonk door alle pootstappen. Eindelijk stoppen de poten en de geur ebt langzaam weg. Hij weet niet hoe lang hij nog in dat hol heeft gezeten. Ineens hoort hij geroep: ‘ Barry! Barry waar ben je?! ‘ Zijn moeder. Het duurt even voordat hij antwoord kan geven. ‘ H.. hier. Hier! Mama! Mamaaa! ‘ Het laatste schreeuwt hij uit. Een bezorgd hoofd verschijnt voor het gat, en de zoete geur van zijn moeder verdrijft de smerige geur die nog steeds in zijn neus zat. ‘ Oh, Barry. Daar zit je! ‘ Zijn moeder is duidelijk opgelucht, maar haar gezicht vertrekt als ze hem goed bekijkt. ‘ Barry, gaat het wel? Is er iets gebeurd? ‘ Eindelijk kan hij zich bewegen. In 1 sprint is hij bij zijn moeder en hij boort zijn neus zo hard in haar vacht dat ze bijna omvalt. Lola ziet in de verte haar moeder en Barry aankomen trippelen. Barry is diep in de vacht van haar moeder gedrukt. ‘ Barry! Daar ben je eindelijk! ‘ Roept ze. Barry reageert niet, maar kijkt voor zich uit met een alerte blik. Chico en Fleur besteden er niet veel aandacht aan, maar Lola loopt met Barry en haar moeder mee naar de grot. Ze strijkt haar witte pels tegen de zwarte van Barry. In de grot laat Barry zich in zijn mosbed vallen. Lola kijkt haar moeder vragend aan en mauwt: ‘ Wat is er gebeurd? Waarom doet Barry zo gek? ‘ Haar moeder kijkt haar bezorgd aan. ‘ Hij heeft de hele weg hiernaartoe nog niets gezegd. ‘ Informeert haar moeder. ‘ Hij zat in een hol ergens dicht bij de grens. ‘ Barry begint de fluisteren. ‘ Ik… ik zag katten. Heel veel katten.. ‘ Hijgt hij. ‘ Hoe zagen ze eruit? ‘ Vroeg Lola. Hij keek haar aan en Lola las angst in zijn grote ogen. ‘ Ik zag alleen hun poten.. ‘ Hij gaat verder: ‘ Ze.. stonken en zagen er onverzorgd uit.. ‘ Op dat moment komt Angelo binnen gestapt. Zijn blik word nieuwsgierig als hij Barry ziet. Hij kijkt haar moeder vragend aan, maar voordat haar moeder iets had kunnen zeggen was Lola al bezig. ‘ Barry zegt dat hij katten heeft gezien die stonken. ‘ Haar vaders blik word tot haar verbazing bang. ‘ Waar zat hij? ‘ Vraagt hij aan haar moeder. ‘ Niet ver van de grens. ‘ Antwoord ze terwijl ze met haar staart tegen Barry aan strijkt. Haar vader en moeder keken elkaar aan, en Lola wist dat ze allebei iets dachten, maar ze wist niet wat. ‘ Laten we gaan eten, ik heb een prima jacht gedaan. ‘ Zegt haar vader en hij loopt de grot uit, gevolgd door haar moeder. Ze wil hun volgen, maar dan kijkt ze even achterom. Barry ligt nog steeds hijgend voor zich uit te staren. ‘ Kom je mee? ‘ Vraagt ze vriendelijk. Geen antwoord. Ze loopt de grot uit. Op de hoop liggen een paar muizen, een mus, en een eekhoorn. ‘ Is dat alles?! ‘ klaagt Chico. Zijn vader kijkt hem streng aan. ‘ Ja. ‘ Zegt hij duidelijk. Lola grist snel twee muizen van de hoop en sleurt ze mee naar de grot. Met veel moeite bereikt ze Barry. ‘ Hier Barry. ‘ Ze duwt een muis naar hem toe, gaat naast hem zitten en begint te eten met een oog op Barry gericht. Na een paar tellen buigt hij ook voorover en begint met kleine hapjes. Als ze allebei klaar zijn begint Barry weer met vertellen. ‘ Het was zo eng. Ik was bang dat ze me zouden ontdekken in dat hol.. ‘ Lola gaat tegen hem aanliggen en duwt haar neus in zijn nek. Barry kijkt haar aan mijn zijn gele ogen. Ze ziet in zijn ogen dat haar broer echt iets engs heeft meegemaakt. Ze duwt haar neus opnieuw in zijn vacht, en na een tijdje doet Barry hetzelfde. Lola voelt zijn hart weer rustig worden, en zo vallen ze samen is slaap. '''4 manen later… Ik ga verder hiermee, ik ben druk aan het schrijven! Elke keer komt er een nieuw hoofdstuk, en heb je Het begin... nog niet gelezen? Moet je zeker doen! ☀http://nl.warriorcatsfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats:_Familiehart_-_het_begin...''''